dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reinhert Quarta
Reinhert Quarta, better known under the alias of the "Great Dark Beast" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the son of Issei Hyoudou and Xenovia Quarta and the main protagonist of upcoming prequel fanfic of, Jester of the Gremory Clan, Dark Beast of Beasts. He is the possessor of one of the original, eighteen Longinus, Blackbelly Howler. Appearance Reinhert is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short, spiky, brown hair with brown eyes, and a giant scar on the left side of his face, which Axel says is from a battle with a Artificial Dragon, named Orochi. He wears a grey trench coat , with a crimson shirt underneath Personality Reinhert is has calm and very quiet personality, preferring to fight behind the scenes as opposed to the front lines. Despite the way people view his personality, Reinhert is a kind and caring person who cares about his comrades, allies and all his siblings. Power & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Reinhert is a natural born Holy Sword wielder, able to wield any Holy Sword. Master Swordsmen: Reinhert is highly skilled with swords. With the Durandal V, he could fight equivalently with master swordsmen and swordswomen, who have been training for years. It is stated by Xenovia that his power is equal to that of her own. In Volume 12, after fighting Ladon, he started to adapt to a dual wielding style, similar to his mothers. Immense Strength: Reinhert is widely known as a top fighter of Grigori. His strength is also greatly acknowledged by Cao Cao, with Reinhert being one of the only people to beat Cao Cao, even while he's using Truth Idea. The members of the Black Dividing Team and Arcane White were deeply awed by Reinhert's true strength in his Balance Breaker state. Immense Combat Skills: Reinhert is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, being one of the only people to beat Cao Cao, even while he's using Truth Idea. He is also capable of easily fighting many mass-produced Evil Dragons and Evil Beasts on his own. Master Magician: Reinhert has shown to have a vast understanding of magic, as seen when he was able to severe all of Clementine's magic transportation routes in a short time even when she had used tens of thousands of spells for them. Reinhert can use magic communication circles and also use magic to fly with high speed and maneuverability. Dragonification: An ability he inherited from his father. Reinhert can transform parts of, or his whole body, into dragon scales. Enhanced Speed: Reinhert is able to move at superhuman speeds. He combines his speed with Durandal V's destructive powers, making him a formidable fighter. Immense Stamina: Reinhert has massive amounts of stamina and endurance. He was durable enough to confront Garmr at the end of their match. Master Tactician: Reinhert is a brilliant strategist with extraordinary tactical insight. According to Axel and Dame, Reinhert's intuition is always correct, as shown when he correctly guessed Götterdämmerung's, Garmr and Minotaurus would made their move on Maho and Akuko during the Nexus Cupp. Flight: During the events of volume 12, Reinhert has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Blackbelly Howler '(ブラックベリーハウラー, Burakkuberī haurā): Reinhert possesses the Original; Longinus, Blackbelly Howler, which takes the form of a navy-colored Devil, with a snake tail and giant sword, whom he named '''Dökkálfar '''that acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to create and control blue hellflames from its body. Reinhert has mastered his Longinus to a tremendous level, to the point of being able to set water ablaze, cover an entire mountain in hellflames and defeat a large army of mass-produced Grendels and the Evil Dragon, Ladon, with ease. * '''Shining Eyes '(輝く目, Kagayaku me): The Balance Breaker of Blackbelly Howler, which Reinhert had already awakened from the moment he was born. Dökkálfar dissipates, and transforms into hell flames and surrounds Reinhert, that transforms Reinhert into an Dökkálfar-like creature. In this form, not only does Reinhert gain enhanced strength and durability, but he can also create and control hell flames, capable of incinerating 3 of the 9 realms in Yggdrasil. '''Durandal V (デュランダル, Dyurandaru): Reinhert's secondary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal V is a Holy Sword created by the Vatican originally for Vasco, but was gifted to Reinhert instead. It's quoted as the strongest copy of Durandal, having the ability to respond to the user, and release immense amounts of holy aura. Trivia * His appearance is based off Enji Todoroki (Endeavour) from "Boku No Hero Academia". * Like his mother and sister, Reinhert's nationality is Italian. * His birthday is the same as his mother's, February 14, better known as Valentine's Day. * Reinhert's given name is a miss-spelling of the Norwegian surname, Reinhardt, which in its self is a spelling variant of the name, Reinhard. ** The name itself means "Mighty and Brave" or "Strong Judgement". * Reinhert is the oldest out of Issei Hyoudou's children. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Grigori Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Dr Drumkit